Learning to Love You
by silent-moments
Summary: Sakura a student at the university. Behind the smiles are drama that she bottles up. When the new substitute teacher comes, life is gonna be chaos. So how’s she gonna handle it?
1. 01

**__**

Summary: Sakura a student at the university, behind the smiles are drama and moments she bottles up. But when the new substitute teacher comes, life is gonna be chaos. Especially vacation….

Learning to love you

Chapter 1

Lil dudette.. 

A girl with shoulder length auburn hair with emerald eyes was smiling with joy. A sophomore at Tokyo U. Running to class was no easy task for her. Although she loved her college life, there were parts she hated. Classes, the work, etc. The only part she loved was that she was had her own apartment and did not have to stay with her family. Starting college was great, her life was great. 

Not really much of a hassle anymore. Her professors were nice and were great to talk to. However, she had been in times when she was usually late for class. For college life was different. They did not have any bells or a usual parent bugging her.   
  
Wearing a plain black t-shirt and a blue denim skirt, she ran. Hoping not to crash into someone. She went to her first class of the day. _French_. Sakura was okay in school, but hated to take up another language and math. She always seemed to get an _unusual_ grade. 

  
"Sakura! Over here!" hearing her name she happily found her best friend. Tomoyo Daidouji. Her friend however, was much better in her school work. She had dark violet hair with amethyst eyes to match; her pale skin gave a look of pure innocence and tranquility, also giving a bashful look. However, Tomoyo was completely the opposite. She was always talkative and videotaping important moments of people's lives. But of course she was a great person to hang out with.

"Sakura, I must say, you have to let me pick your outfit! I mean, I have so much to teach you. All you need to say is 'Tomoyo, I need your help." Grabbing her video camera, she happily pointed the camera to herself and said. "**_Sakura asking for help_**" then pointing towards the emerald eye girl. 

Sakura laughed out a bit, her best friend was over exaggerating on what she was wearing. "Tomoyo, you know very well, I wear your choices." Of course she had stylish clothes back at her apartment, but school was not a place to wear it. Wearing her more-outing going outfits to _outings, clubs, _and _parties_ was more appropriate.

"I don't think the professors would approve of our so called **_clothes_**." The two laughed out. Knowing showing some skin was very inappropriate in the school guidebook. For on the first day the two were caught. 

As time went on, the French professor, Mademoiselle, then quieted the class down; they called her, for her real name was not French at all. Wearing a cream colored dress; anyone could tell she was pregnant. 

"Good morning class."

"G'morning." 

Sakura smiled happily as the professor and student began to talk. Sakura gave her a little bag for her favorite professor; she smiled and went back to her seat. 

Now some would call her teacher's pet, for the two young women had a special relationship. 

Tomoyo watched the two envy; Sakura was _her_ best friend, not the teacher. The violet hair girl rolled her eyes. Knowing nothing why the two were friends. 

"What's in the bag?"

"Nothing…"

"I still want to know…. Why are you guys like so nice to each other, I mean, yeah…"?

"Oh, um. Well, it was kind of personal… sorry Tomo.."

  
Everyone in the auditorium room began to bring out their books and supplies for lesson, she began writing on the chalkboard. "bon commenç-". Pausing at mid-sentence, she felt something. 

"Ah.." 

The students looked at their teacher, confused at what was happening. Was this part of the lesson? Mademoiselle, still holding the chalk, gasped for air. '_Its probably nothing_…' she thought. 

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?" a student asked. 

Turning towards her class, she let out a small smile; assuring them she was quite fine. As she taught, she could feel a pain through her. Her black hair was tied in a little bun, hoping to let the cool air breeze around her neck. 

"Now, class, we should do more exercises. Open your books to page 121. Class, could you please copy this down? Let see, um-" she gasped for air. Dropping her chalk onto the floor. Gripping the edge of her desk, she felt it once more. Hoping not to alarm her class, she did not say anything. 

Sakura was very bored trying to copy down the notes, so letting her eyes wander; she caught the attention of her teacher. The dark brown eyes of her teacher looked at her, Sakura wondered what was going on. 

Sakura looked at her teacher. A bloodstain was seen through her dress. Staring wide eye, "Mademoiselle, she is bleeding. O my gosh, Tomoyo? Call an ambulance!" The amethyst eye girl nodded, sprinting off towards the exit. 

The students stared at her, looking as if she was crazy. Finally they heard their teacher gasping for air, she lied on the ground, her dress covered in blood. Sakura ran towards her teacher. "Mademoiselle? Oh-Oh, how many months are you?"

"Five…" she let out.

Gripping her hold on her student, she let out air. Tears of pain went down her face, leaving a wet line. "I am going to lose my baby aren't I?" she cried out. Sakura looked at her sadly. 

Her French professor was going to lose her baby. 

-------------------------------

Paramedics were in the class, bringing the pregnant woman towards the stretcher. Worried by this, Sakura wanted to ride with her to the hospital. However, since she was not related by blood or have any special relationship with the professor, they did not let her go. 

Mademoiselle was laid on the stretcher, wearing an oxygen mask over her mouth. Her breathing was rapid, and she needed to be in medical care. Her eyes were closed, her dark brown hair was wet with the perspiration she had, and she just looked lifeless. 

Everyone looked as the teacher was then taken away. Then everyone looked towards the crying girl. She of course, had a special relationship with the teacher. 

It was the teacher that inspired her. The teacher that showed her that there was more to life than the girl she used is before. No other person understood what Sakura went through high school. 

Mademoiselle's real name was Naru Minoaka. Sakura met her when things were a little down. When the time of school was a living hell. 

Remembering the words that Naru gave her. 

__

"Don't let your troubles bring you down."

  
------------------

  
It was night. The sky was filled with darkness, the stars were twinkling above. On her apartment's balcony. The apartment building her building own. Wearing a pale pink night dress, that was made of silk. It ended by her knees, giving her an elegant look, her hair was let down, blowing against he light breeze of the Tokyo air. 

The lights of the city shined with brightness, cars roamed the streets, traffic was total chaos, and people walked the sidewalks of the city. 

Watching the people of Tokyo.

Hoping her teacher would be okay. Wishing that her baby were all right. That the young woman would not die. If she did, Sakura would not know what to do. Who would she confide in? Who will be there for her? What will happen?

Going back inside her apartment, she opened the glass door. 

------------------

Sakura's POV

-Dream-

__

I was alone in darkness. Seeing only myself, still dress in the nightgown. My hair was a bit messed up; I looked around again, scared of the darkness. No one, not even an object in sight. 

"**Hello**_?" I asked out. Hoping someone there would come to my rescue. I walked around in the darkness, my bare feet touching the black ground, cold and smooth. _

"**Sakura**_."_

I hear my name being called. Turning around I saw no one. No one in particular. 

"**Sakura**_…"_

I heard it once more. I could tell it was a male's voice. Someone who I did not know at all. "**Anyone there?" **_I asked, nervously. I tried not to show I was scared, but I couldn't help it. No one can control what anyone was feeling. No one. _

"Turn around," the voice ordered me. 

  
I did what I was told, then and there a white flash was seen. I covered my eyes, hoping nothing dreadful would happen. Opening my eyes slowly I found myself, on a cliff? A cliff, where a nearby beach was nearby. I looked around, walking on the rough stone like path, leading me somewhere. I looked around, the place was very beautiful. This place had a warm climate. I turned around, looking towards a wonderful sight. 

There the sun was slowly setting down on the horizon. The sky was turning to an orangey color, with a mix of swirls of magenta. The ocean reflecting the sun's rays, and sparkly. Turning away, I walked the path once more, leading me down towards the sand of the ocean. 

  
**"I love you." **

__

I heard a voice behind me. A tall man stood there behind me. I could not see his face, but I could tell he was very handsome, from his voice. His back was facing the sun, so I could not see him well. He held a hand towards me. 

-End of dream-

A beeping of was heard from an alarm clock. The young auburn hair girl slammed her hand on the clock. Hard. Grunting she threw the covers up, a scowl was on her face. 

"I'm too tired…" she scowled out. Getting up, walking towards her bath. Opening the doors, she turned on her light, but as soon she did that, she winced in pain of the sight of light. Looking at her bathroom mirror, she looked like she had a hangover. 

"I'm still tired…" It was those kind of mornings, when you are very tired, but don't remember of a dream. Turning the faucet of the shower, she only remembered bits of the dream. "I totally forgot what the dream was about!" 

(**I have that lot. I remember bits and pieces**)

  
-----------------------

  
She was fully dressed now. Wearing G.I. Jane pants, and a tight brown and black top, well you could say, she was a little bit like a dancer. She loved to go out once in a while, and go dancing at clubs. As she walked towards her little kitchen and went to the fridge. Grabbing a Sunkist drink, opening the top she gulped down. Looking at her watch, she spitted out her drink. 

The kitchen counter was filled of the orange liquid from her mouth. "Hoe?" she let out. It was already 12:25?! Class was going to start in a couple of minutes. It was at least twenty minutes to walk from her apartment to the University. But a ten minutes drive. Running towards the balcony, she looked down. Of course yelping as she did that, for she was on the top floor. "Gotta stop doin that!" Looking down more cautiously, the streets were jammed, also the sidewalk. 

"Great…how am I going to drive?" Deciding she should walk, or run, she dashed through the doors. 

-------------------

Sakura stood on the sidewalk in front of her apartment building. "Okay, I am going to be totally late." Glancing at her watch, she stared. 

It was already 12:30. Cursing out she ran the through the crowd of people. However, she did not know if she would be in trouble or not. Her class was Calculus. '_But I wanted to stop by Mademoiselle's class…_' she stated to herself. Sakura did not have her until tomorrow. 

--------------------

She ran through the halls of Tokyo U. She hurried; she was already twenty-five minutes late. Again she cursed, running with her books in her hands, she hoped no one would see her late. Passing through the halls of doors, she was almost there. Well, she would be almost there, when she crashed into someone. 

Dropping her books, she let out a yelp. Looking toward the person, he was wearing a business suit, by the looks of it; he did not look like one of the professors here. For the male professors were dreadful and horrid creatures to walk on her. Especially from the freak circus of freaks. "Watch it! _Student_ walking here! Someone here needs to get a class." She scowled at the person. Bending down to get her books her she tossed her auburn hair to her back and let out a few cursing. 

The chestnut hair man, bent down to help her. "Sorry, I was just walking through her. When you bang into me. My apologizes." Hearing this Japanese girl's left eye twitch a bit. She banged into him? He was not supposed to be in this college, for he was not a professor nor a teacher! 

Looking at him, she gawked out. "Dang, man. You should just leave. Obviously you are lost. Why don't you just get out of her? This is a place for _students_ and _faculty_ only." The man laughed out a bit. Her rudeness was quite, _interesting_ if you ask him. 

"Well. I see it is only for _students_ and _faculty_. I best am on my way. Since it is for _students_ and _faculty_."

Rolling her eyes she swayed her hands. "Well duh! That was what I said. Geez…. _Old_ people these days. Well gotta go, it has been a _displeasure_ helping you."

"May I ask what is your next class? I sure would love to know."

"Uh. That is quite odd don't ya think. Telling a _complete_ stranger, stranger being the key word here, what is my next class? Not on my list of things to do today. So fuck off will ya? I have class." 

He watched her leave him there in the halls. He let out a small chuckle. 

---------------------------

Sakura opened the doors of her class. Hoping not to get into trouble, she let her head in first. Seeing students talking one to another. Letting out a heavy sigh, she smiled. 

"What's going on? Where's the teacher?" 

A student heard her, "Not coming. Sub today. Late." the student stated in cave man mode. The student turned around and went back towards his seat. Sakura thanked God and happily found a seat next to one of her close friends. 

"Hey, Kenjii. Didn't know there was a sub today!" Her friend, Kenji turned towards her. He had black combed hair glistened in the light; he then placed his book down 'the Street lawyer' and stared at her with his golden brown eyes. "Yep, didn't know what happen to Professor Koshika, say that something happened to him." then the two began to talk. 

The relationship of Kenjii Takemoto was strictly a friendship thing, well to Sakura that is. However, Kenjii had another thought of it. 

There was a knock on the door. The whole class tuned silent, going back to a seat. The students watched as the door opened slowly revealing a man holding a briefcase. 

Sakura's emerald eyes jerked open. '_Now what the fuck is he doing here?_' She and the rest of the class watched as he then closed the door and went towards the desk. Soon after his amber eyes trailed towards Sakura, and walked toward her. 

"Great, sexual harassment. You do know that-"

"That I am the _professor_ here." Hearing this, she paled. '_Professor?!' _Coughing slightly she smacked herself on the forehead. Physically. "So…."

"I am part of the faculty." 

Blushing in embarrassment, she let out a yelp. This was going to be a long day. 

-----------------------

-Dream-

__

I was alone in darkness. Again_. I was wearing my clothes from this morning, when I went to class. I stared out I found no one, not even an object in sight. _

"**Hello?**_" I asked out. Hoping someone there would come to my rescue. My shoes tapped lightly as I walked. The dream was just almost like last night. _

"**Sakura.."**

__

Frowning, this was just like my dream, damn it. I heard my name being called. Turning around I saw no one. No one in particular. Going to call my name again?

"**Sakura…"**

__

I heard it once more. Damn, that was stupid. Nope, I am not going to ask. I heard nothing. Silence. Oh, well, I think I have to ask. "**Anyone there**_?" I asked out, slapping myself. "_**Ya, gonna call my name again?" **_I asked out. _

  
"Turn around." the voice ordered me. 

  
I did what I was told, then and there a white flash was seen. I covered my eyes, hoping nothing dreadful would happen. Opening my eyes slowly expecting myself a scene of a cliff. But I didn't see a cliff. "**No wait, this is a house**?_" I asked myself. Too weird._

I walked through the doors, and found a nice home. The walls were painted a golden brown, the floors were with white tiles, the furniture looked as it they were very expensive. Trailing my hands down, I did not feel weird, or anything. It was like I was here before. 

I then found a staircase. Going up the stairs slowly, I wanted to know what was up there. My hand on the railing, I looked up. "**Anyone there?" **_no answer. As I reached the top of the stairs I looked around. I could see picture frames, but no pictures? Why would there be picture framed if there are no pictures. Again, it was weird. _

I see a man standing by a window. Looking out. I looked at the scene in front of him. It was the same cliff in my other dream, the sun setting down. But this time, it was getting darker.

The dream was going further. 

  
-End of dream-

Everyone watched as the amber eye man stared at the sleeping girl. "Class, why don't I dismiss you today, early."

Everyone erupted with clapping, but stayed hoping to see what would happen to Sakura. He asked Kenjii to move towards another seat, obediently he got up and watched as he stood. Kenjii however did not feel comfortable for the teach to be sitting to _his_ Sakura. 

"Ms. Kinomoto?" he tapped her lightly on the shoulder, with a smirk on his lips. Showing something that was going to happen. Bringing his face closers to hers, he let out a small laugh. She was drooling. Grabbing a handkerchief, he wiped it off. 

The students laughed out, at what he had done. 

Whispering into her ear. "You are drooling." Suddenly her emerald eyes open, "I love boys…" she yelled out, she grabbed her stuff and went out the door. Looking at the now closed door, snickers were heard. 

She did not know of anything of what had happened. 

---------------------------------

__

A.N. Well rewrote this. Hehehehehe. Not much like the first one, but hey. MY story. Lol. Well hope you **read and review**. Again. 


	2. 02

Hey everybody. Yup yup. I rewrote it. Lol. Sorry bout that. But hey people who read it in the past. Read again. Also read my other stories too. _ **Illegitimate, Know Me is to Love me, Life isn't always fair, Another day, and so on. **_

------------------------------------------------

**__**

Expressed words

Thoughts

Words

Learning to love you

-----------------------------

It was Friday, Spring time, and you all know what that means. "Yes!!!!! Finally **_Spring break_**." She, a young woman an age of ninette, squealed out. She wore a short denim skirt, and a red tank top, wearing slipper sandals. Her hair was tied into pigtails. It was now time to **_partay_** all week long. But a frowned was place on. She had to go to a couple of more classes. "Wait…." she let out, and grabbed a notebook. Looking at her planners, her last class was French, which would mean. 

"Naru Minoaka would be there!" grabbing her stuff, for her next class, it was a science, then English, last would be French. Gladly, she could not help but hope time flies fast. 

----------------------

Sulking, she walked through the halls. Science and English was definitely long and _boring_… Professor Doug was the boring of the boring-**_est_**! She could not hear him right. Why did she have to have him? _The son of a book _was boring as a book. Thankfully she would not have him until next week. "ah, finally." she looked at the wooden oak doors. French. 

"Mademoiselle?" she asked out. 

Mostly everyone was here. Tomoyo turned towards Sakura. She wore a light brown t-shirt with a black leather skirt. Wearing similar sandals as Sakura. "Yo, Sakura. She not here today, still out." 

Walking towards her friend she sat down, "Really? Oh, I hope she is alright." Tomoyo's eyes saddened. "Of course. Don't worry, Professor Minoaka would be fine, also her baby too." The two hugged as Sakura cried on her amethyst eye girl's shoulder. 

"**Hopefully**…"

Sakura wailed into tears. Tomoyo turned towards the voice, it was Jenna Mai. A rivalry of both Sakura and Tomoyo. 

"Shut up, Mai."

Jenna rolled her blue eyes and tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder. "Hey, I am stating the truth. No one knows what happened. But hey, ya gotta face the facts soon. Don't worry Kinomoto, everything would be fine. I may **_hate_** you, **_despise_** you, I want to make your life-"

"Alright we get it, geez." Tomoyo looked towards her with a sarcastic face. 

"Sorry. Kinomoto, before I was **_rudely_** interrupted, I was going to say, I am worried as you are. Mademoiselle is one of the sweetest people in the world. I hope she will be fine." Jenna smiled sadly and walked towards another seat. 

Sakura grieved in sorrow. Hoping Naru would be fine. "Yah, Saku, she is going to be fine."

The door creaked open, Sakura and the rest watched the door open. Hoping that their beloved teacher would walk through the door and appear just fine. But the emerald eye girl's smile faltered. 

It was none other than the evil professor himself. 

"Good afternoon, everyone. I am you new substitute teacher for now." He walked through the front of the class and calmly placed his briefcase down. "I don't know really much of French, so I would only give you out papers and activities for you to do-"

"What happened to Professor Minoaka? Is she alright?" a voice yelled out. 

"She is quite alright. I was told that she went to birth prematurely, and she is with a baby boy." 

Everyone let out a happy or a small sigh. Happy to know that their teacher was fine. "So….the dean gave me these and told me to hand these to you." Giving the papers to one of the students to hand out, he began to write on the chalkboard. 

Writing his name: _Xiao Lang Li_

Sakura observed her teacher in front of the class. "I did not know he was Chinese." Actually she did not know anything of him at all. The first time she met him, which was never, they did not introduce to themselves properly. Also, yesterday, she fell asleep. 

Looking at the students, his eyes trailed towards Sakura. "So, you sophomores should know what you, are doing." Letting a smirk be seen, Sakura stared in confusement. 

"Ms. Kinomoto, may I see you please?" 

The honey brown hair girl let out a 'Huh?' for she did not do anything at all. Walking towards the bottom, she stopped in front of his desk. 

"Yup?" she asked lazily. He was sitting on the chair with his hands writing down something. His amber eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. "I see, that you are not drooling today." 

She looked at him weirdly. What the hell was he talking about? "What is that supposed to mean, and who cares if I drool or not." '_Gosh, that is a stupid way to start a conversation_.'

He looked up at her, grabbing his glasses he placed it down. "You don't remember what had happened yesterday afternoon?"

Swaying her hand. "Uh, I think I fell asleep in your class. Oh, you mean, yup, I drooled. Who cares? It was just drooling. People do **_drool_** ya know?" The teacher looked at her, she was really different, she did not care of what the others thought of her. 

"I see…" 

Turning around and walking back towards her seat, she let out "Yeah, _You see_…." Garsh, the teacher was a total loser. 

----------------------------

"Okay, class, I will see you around now." 

Everyone stood up running towards the doors of the exits. Well, everyone except Sakura and Tomoyo. The two young women looked at each other. "Tomo, the doors are cleared. Want to start the countdown?"

Tomoyo grinned at her best friend. Getting to their places, the two grabbed their bags and shook hands. "Kinomoto Sakura, you are going down." 

The auburn hair girl let out a laugh. "In your dreams, Daidouji Tomoyo. You ain't got what it takes. **_You_** are going down." The two women laughed out. Obviously the two were oblivious of the professor staring at them. 

"You may have the walk, the talk, but you certainly do not have the looks for it." Tomoyo stated turning around. Showing her body. 

Again, Sakura let out a laugh. "Puh-lease," doing a dance move she crouched down and slowly went back up, seductively (_it's a dance move when you stick your butt out in a move, I forget what it is called. Damn it_). "I have a body of a **_dancer_**, while you have a body of a **_mo_**-"

"Ahem…" 

Tomoyo and Sakura turned towards the voice. It was Professor Li. "May I ask what, um, are you two doing?" Blushing heavily the two stuttered out to make an explanation. 

"I was-like she-um. Model- l-look-um- A- dance- you- see" Tomoyo stuttered out. 

"we- you- I - da- like- yeah- _I hate you_." Sakura stuttered and stating the last three words. 

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the auburn hair girl. Sakura regretted at what she said and sulked. "Look, we have to go! It is break, and we are still in class. Come on Tomoyo, lets start." the violet hair girl nodded and the two faced the door. 

"Sorry, professor, but like I said. We have to go…." Sakura stated once more. The two crouched on the floor. 

"Care to explain." 

Sakura looked at her best friend and sighed. "Look, every year, me and Sakura do this tradition thing. Once school is out, we go to vacation, and then start the whole thing racing. That's why we are in skirts and sandals. it's a race."

"But aren't you two in your **_twenties_**?"

Tomoyo and Sakura ignored him, the amethyst eye girl cut in and explained the next part. "**_Nineteen_**. We start in our last classroom, and challenge each other by wearing sandals, racing to our apartments. As you can see, professor, we girls can't run in sandals. So we see who can make it there first. We get our stuff and then rush our way towards the airport."

"Then we see who can get towards the entrance of the lobby first. So if you don't mind, we need to start." She snapped. No her teacher was not going to ruin it. "Count down Tomoyo."

"Faia! Hi! Mizu! " Tomoyo yelled out, the two dashed towards the door. Both trying to keep their balance. 

"Fire, fire, water?"

---------------------------------

Sakura ran towards her apartment. She just loved this game, even though it may seem childish, they have been doing this for a while. Running through the sidewalks of Tokyo, she gasped for air. "Gosh, I keep forgetting. It takes ten minutes to run." 

As she got in front of her apartment building, she ran straight towards the elevators. Seeing that a man just entered, and the elevator door were about to close. "Wait, hold the doors!" She saw one of the man's hands stopped the door immediately. 

Running in, she pressed the closed button and gasped for air. "Thanks, I thought the door would close." Glancing at her watch, her flight would leave in two hours. But still she wanted to beat her friend. Looking at the floor buttons, she could feel the eyes of the person standing next to her. Narrowing her eyes, she turned towards him. 

"What are you doing here, damn it?" 

The man smiled, showing his teeth. "Kaijuu, don't be like that. I am here to bring you and Daidouji to the airport. Things are going to be different. " Hearing this the girl frowned. "Don't call me that! But, Onii-chan. It is tradition that me and Tomoyo race and **_you_ **be at the hotel! What happened? I thought you would be there already." 

"Like I said, Kaijuu. '**_Things are going to be different_**'."

---------------------

In the car Sakura frowned the whole time. Tomoyo stayed still and blushed the whole way, while Touya sat across them. Apparently they were in a limo. 

"Sorry, Kaijuu, but 'Tou-san and Okaa-san wanted me to pick you up." 

She jerked her head up and glared at him. "Whatever. Would you freaking stop calling me Kaijuu?" 

"No." taking a sip from his cup, he looked at the two girls. "By the way, we are picking up some friends along the way." At the sentence Sakura's ears perked up a bit. Turning to a slight pink color, she asked. "Is Yukito going. To come?" she asked shyly. 

Touya noticed that it was going to be a **_girl's moment_**. Sighing he asked the driver to stop, then going to the front seat. As soon as he got there, he closed the small window of the driver and back passenger seat. 

When the window was closed, he picked up the little phone. 

"**_So is he coming_**?"

Letting out a deep breath, he placed the phone away from his ear. Then yelling out a small '_yes_'.

Suddenly the whole limo began to shake as it went along the streets. Placing his forehead against the window he rubbed his temple and groaned. 

--------------------------------------------

"**YAAY**! You hear that Tomoyo? Yuki is coming!"

-Daydream- 

__

I could hear the bride's march song. It was my time_. _

__

I walked down the aisle. I looked throughout the whole area, through my veil. It was very beautiful. The pews were filled with many people. My bridesmaids looked at me, they also looked beautiful, wearing a pink halter top dress, with white gloves. Holding white roses in their hands. 

I looked at the alter, I saw my darling Yuki there, standing there, waiting for me. A warm smile was on his delicate and handsome face. He was the man I was destined to be with.

-End of Daydream-

The car had jerk to a stop. Making Sakura fall forward. "ah…." she twitched a bit from the pain. "Damn…"

"**_OH_**, Sakura, you alright? That was a big crash…"

Rubbing her forehead, she just sighed. "Glad that no one caught that."

"Actually, I saw that." 

Turning towards the voice, she saw the man she had loved for years. "Yukito! Hey!" grabbing him into a hug the two embraced. 

"It is good to see you again, Sakura. You too, Daidouji." 

"Likewise." 

-----------------------------------------------

The four reached the airport, but Tomoyo and Sakura was the only ones carrying their own luggage, while the two other people carried twelve other luggage. "Where are your luggage, Yuki?"

Touya rolled his eyes. "**_Our_** luggage is at the plane already." he stated towards her. Grabbing their bags they went towards the lady for the tickets. 

"Hi, Kinomoto Sakura, and Daidouji Tomoyo. Going to Kyoto!" Giving their tickets they gave all their luggage to the security to check. 

"Gate fourteen."

Turning towards to Yukito and Touya. "So when are we going?" Sakura asked her older brother. However staring at Yukito. 

The black hair man grabbed his sister and told them. "**_You guys _**are leaving in a couple of hours or so."

Tomoyo and Sakura stared cofusedly, not knowing what was going on. 

"What?"

"**_We_** are leaving tomorrow, we have to get meet some clients and make partner."

The amethyst and emerald eye girl, gawked, not knowing what he was talking about. Yukito, however, jumped right in. "We are lawyers, you two. Don't you remember? We are trying to make partner." 

Again the two stared confused. "What are you talking about, Yuki?!" Turning Toward Yukito. "I thought we all were going to catch the plane together! You can not just abandon me here! I know **_Touya_** would, but not **_you_**, Yuki!" Sakura cried out as a child. Tears forming in her eyes. 

Everyone stared at her, why was she so upset of catching the plane ride with just Tomoyo. Tomoyo, was a bit upset, to hear Sakura babble on about being abandon, while she was right here. What kind of friend was she? 

Tomoyo turned away from them, going towards the gate. "Gosh, Sakura, thanks for making me feel welcome." Touya watched as Sakura's best friend walked away, feeling sorry for the girl. Turning towards his sister, feeling angry of her being rude. Ignoring her best friend. 

-----------------------------------

Tomoyo was just standing by the windows as she watched the planes take off from afar. Tears formed in her eyes. She felt bad when Sakura had said those words. Wasn't she a good enough friend? She knew that she was going with her, and for how many years? Well not knowing, but hey they started pretty young. While Tomoyo went to an all girls school, Seijuu Academy; and Sakura went to a co-ed school, Narusegawa Academy. It was the way things were. 

"Hey, Daidouji."

Interrupted by the voice, she turned around, her waist length violet hair swayed as she turned. She saw Sakura's older brother walking towards her. Turning away again she wiped her tears and fixed her hair. Blushing a light red, she looked out again. 

"Hey, Daidouji." She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she met with the eyes of brown, showing concern. Turning to a brighter pink, she stared at his handsome features. However she was only by his shoulders, making her head tilt up a bit. 

"You alright?"

Trying to not to make it obvious she slowly turned away, pretending not to really care for his prescence. But that was not working at all. "Yeah, I'm fine." she stated softly as she tried to hide in a sniffle. Touya frowned, he knew her long enough to know what she was truly feeling. 

"Come on, Daidouji… Don't lie to me, I know you better." blush at his words, he knew here? "Don't let the Kaijuu get to you. She does get a bit over exaggerated a bit." Standing next to her watching as the planes took off. 

Feeling a bit happier, she turned towards him, giving a small smile. "Thanks." she whispered. He turned towards her, giving a smile of his own. "Don't mention it. Besides, I think it is time to go on first name basis now. Since we know each other that long." 

She stared wide eye. **He** wanted **her** to call him by his **first name**? She wanted to scream out: '**Yes, you can call me Tomoyo!**' Not knowing what to say, she did not want to say anything stupid or pathetic. So the amethyst girl just nodded. 

Touya turned towards the window again and watched. Tomoyo, stared at him instead of the windows. His handsome features glowed as the sun shone on him. Giving him a god like look. All she wanted to do was run her fingers through his hair, him holding her against him and kiss her madly in front of everyone. 

__

-------------------------------------------

"Yukito! Please don't leave me here! Please!!! You can not make me go alone." the auburn hair girl cried out. Her hands grabbing his black business suit, everyone watched as she had a tantrum. He stared in fear as the girl then began banging her fists onto his chest. He watched as the girl cried in tears, trailing down on her face. 

A security guard came by, heard the commotion from outside. Watching as the girl beg him to come. Yukito saw this and shooed him away. The officer nodded his head and went off. Grabbing her shoulders he looked at her straight in her eyes. "Sakura, what is the matter with you?" She then stopped, not wanting to tell him. Looking away she placed her head on his chest. "Please. Don't leave me." 

He looked at her with pain eyes. Holding her against him. Something was wrong with her. **_Very wrong_**. Everyone still watched as the two embrace. The girl had finally calm down, but her breathing was still rapid. "Please, don't leave me." 

--------------------------------------------------

Well, yeah, I am rewriting. Rewrote at :January 14, 2004Midterms….. I had midterms yesterday, today, and tomorrow. 


	3. 03

**__**

IMPORTANT: I revised the whole freaking story now. So those for you who have read this before. You have to read again. 

Oh well. 

****

Started: January 14, 2004. 

9:43 P.M.

----------------------------------

She stared at the front of her seat, seeing Yukito and her brother occupying the seats in front of her and Tomoyo. Satisfied with herself, she turned towards Tomoyo, trying to get a conversation going. "Isn't this exciting, Tomoyo. A vacation in Kyoto again. I love it when we go there. Such a beautiful place. Don't ya think?" She asked, but Tomoyo turned away from her and look out in her window. 

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her friend, who by the way still did not look at her. Sighing she turned away and stared down the aisle. They were in first class. Watching as the hostess and hosts on the plane helping the passenger. Leaning her arm on the armrest she tapped her fingers. Wondering what to do, she just clicked the button for service. 

A young woman came, her long black hair swayed as she walked from the pilot's control room. But Sakura noticed that her brother looked at her with curiosity. 

"Hey, Yukito. Lookie at that prized beauty there." Yukito groaned, knowing what would be happening next. Touya had pressed the service button, the woman coming towards them. 

Then seeing that Touya pressed the service button. Since the hostess was coming from front and her brother and her crush were in front of them, she went towards the young men first. 

Sakura frowned, watching the hostess flirt with **_her _**Yuki. Pressing her service button, Tomoyo watched as Sakura placed a scowl on her face. Turning towards the direction of the situation. Tomoyo frowned, seeing Touya flirt with the hostess. She then pressed her service button. 

Time went on, and the young woman did not leave, she was **_still_** talking to them. She leaned on the other seat, laughing with the two men. Others were annoyed how the two girls were pressing their service button over and over again. Finally someone complained, making a host come towards them. 

"May I help you two?" The host asked annoyed. But the two were still looking forward, frowns placed on their face. Snapping his fingers, he finally got the two attentions. "What?" Sakura asked in indignation. Looking at him, she noticed his brown eyes and dark brown hair. "You look familiar," she stated looking at him. Tomoyo nodded. 

Somehow he **_does_** look familiar. 

Raising an eyebrow, he just shrugged. "I don't believe we have met before. I am Atashi Cheun. You must be?" Hoping to get the auburn hair girl's name, he asked. Sakura rolled her eyes, '_dimwit_.' He actually thought he would give her name, especially to a total loser who is kind of desperate. Coming here and thinking I would his oh so special someone who would be totally desperate. "Can I get a drink?" She asked, changing the subject. 

"**_Passengers please fasten your seatbelts, we will be leaving in a couple of moments_**." 

Everyone heard the intercom and began fastening their seatbelts. The announcements were being told, but Sakura just looked straight ahead, fuming with anger. Seeing the young woman help with Yukito's seatbelt. While he tried to get her to stop. 

Fuming with anger, she stood up. "Excuse me, miss." Looking at her nametag, "Ms. Hikari Yi, but I think he doesn't need ya help. I mean, he is practically stating it. Duh!" 

The hostess quirked ups an eyebrow at the young girl. "And you are?" she asked, trying to make her go away. "Sakura Kinomoto! So if you don't mind, you need to get back to you station thingy, whatever. I mean, it is your **_job_**."

They hostess smirked, "Well, you sure got attitude. I should be on my way, **_gentlemen_**." Turning away she swayed her hips and let her hair flip as she gave a few words to her. Walking towards the backroom, Sakura followed. Hikari didn't care about the girl. "Don't you think you are too **_young_** for them." She whispered to the Sakura. Knowing she was right behind her. Grabbing some magazines and some peanuts into a cart, she hoped to tell the girl off. 

Obviously Sakura didn't care. "I may be young, but I am not **_old_**." She growled out triumphantly. "I can totally offer more."

----------------------------------------

The plane ride towards Kyoto to Sakura was, dreadful. Every moment the hostess would come back and check on them. Every two freaking minutes. She was just like an annoying fly **_bothering_** Yuki. Thanking that the flight had ended, she would never see that bitch ever again. 

Girls like her never get too far. 

As they boarded off, Sakura noticed something odd about the scene of her window. It was not the usual airport they would go to every year and then going to her parent's hotel. 

"Hey, this isn't Kyoto!" Looking towards the tall buildings and skyscrapers. Tomoyo looked outside too, confused. Where were they? 

"Oh my gosh! We went on the wrong plane!" The two yelled out at the same time. 

Touya stood up and straightened his suit. Glaring at the two for embarrassing themselves and him. "Would you two, shut up. We are in New York." As Yukito walked towards the aisle he and Touya regretted those words.

Tomoyo looked towards them. "New York? Why are we in New York?" Walking out to towards the aisle to get her small bag from the compartment, she knew something was going to happen. 

"Because, since you did not want Yukito to leave you, we changed your tickets and brought you to this place. I told Otou-san and Okaa-san to come here." He stated. Looking towards his watch, it was five in the afternoon in America. 

The four walked out of first class and into the tunnel. As they walked in silence, Sakura broke out. "Why are we here? I wanted to go to Kyoto! Stay in Okaa-san and Otou-san's hotel!" She asked stubbornly. 

The jet-black hair man started to lose his patience with his sister. "We are here for business! Remember. Me and Yukito were going to make partner." Telling her in a business tone. Trying to calm himself down, he clenched his fist. 

Trying not to lose his temper.

She couldn't stand the fact that everything was changing. "Y'know what? Never mind, just get me to next plane to Kyoto!" She yelled. If sacrificing Yukito to get back the old schedule then so is it. 

Touya and Yukito stopped. Both now wondering why the hell she wants to go back. "Now you want to go back?" Both asked. Irritated. Looking towards the auburn hair girl, she nodded. "Well, duh! That is what I said!!!"

The older brother and the little sister argued, not letting anyone talk to either of them. Yukito tried, but Sakura didn't care. She wanted the way it was supposed to be. She did not want to be in New York, she didn't care the fact that people were staring at her oddly. 

"**_Get me on the next plane back to Kyoto_**!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting in the plane lobby, Sakura and Tomoyo were going to the next flight to Kyoto. But Yukito and Touya were still going with them. Not in the country that the emerald and amethyst eye girls knew. America was too weird. Sakura only traveled around Asia, they had to go with them again.

Sakura didn't care anymore for Yuki anymore. Well, for now anyways. She sat by herself away from everyone. She was told that a couple of other people were going to be coming along. Her brother told her parents that they would be going to Kyoto again. 

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to find Touya. "Great, you're here…" she stated sarcastically. He sat in the next seat next to her. Turning away from him, she pouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ignoring the question, she looked at her light pink nails. Examining if they need more work done. "Sakura answer me. Now!" She ignored him. But he wouldn't stop. "Mind your own business Onii-chan!" She growled out. Now was not the time to bother her. 

Sitting up straight he looked at her oddly. "I want to know why you are acting like a baby." At the end of his sentence she turned towards him. '_Freaking onii-chan! The dumbass!_' She scoffed at his words, intentionally she inched her face closer to his. "A baby? What the fuck are you talking about?" She swayed her hand to his face, flicking him.

Touya had about enough, grabbing her wrist, he banged it on the armrest of the seat. She winced in pain, not knowing the fact it was probably sprained. "You are acting like a spoiled brat, first you were mad about the whole thing not doing **_your_** way. Then crying in the airport in Japan. Embarrassing all of us. Not noticing you are hurting your best friend's feelings." He paused, a silence was now heard. She rolled her eyes, it was her turn now. "What's your point, Tomoyo won't stay mad at me that long. I am her **_only_** friend."

He gritted his teeth, trying not to attract other people's attention. His sister was getting on his nerves. "Sakura. I am not even done. Don't be acting like a bitch to me now." He told her, trying not to raise his voice. Few people watched as the two fought. Whispers and stares were now going towards their direction.

Grabbing her wrist away she growled through her teeth. No one was to ever touch like her like that again. "Does it look like I care?! I can be a bitch if I want to. Now just go!" she screamed out. 

Well that done it, she attracted everyone's attention.

-------------------------

Yukito and Tomoyo now watched the whole thing from afar. With a few people behind them. "Why don't we use the facilities before we board?" Turning towards the people from behind him. The attempt failed. They watched the scene with interest. But not the good kind of way. 

"I am tired of listening you whine and order people around. I am you older brother! Show some respect!" 

The men and women behind Tomoyo and Yukito heard screaming now. The twenty six year old man, tried. Tomoyo looked sadly towards him. This was supposed to be there big chance. But Sakura was ruining it. 

-----------------------------

The brother and sister were now standing. She can feel stares, hear the whispers. Everyone watching her. "Just because you are older than me, doesn't mean anything!" She stated, feeling anger seeping out of her. 

Touya knew what she was doing. "Of course, I do! You are just making a total fool of yourself! If I were you I would cut the drama queen act and start respecting others." 

"**_New York, Boarding flight 213. Will, First Class now Board_**." 

Hearing this the two didn't stop glaring at each other. "Well, I better get my stuff, and leave this shit." Grabbing her small carry on bag. She flipped her hair into his face. "Well, time to go."

She ran towards the entrance, giving her ticket to the person, and into the girls' restroom. Going toward the door, she locked it. '_Damn_' she thought. Touya knew how girls were. She smirked. Staring at the mirror, she smirked. "Well lucky for you, onii-chan. You aren't me." Whispering to the mirror. 

"Dear onii-chan, so smart, yet so stupid." 

---------------------------------------

Our four characters sat in their seat. All not saying one sound, an awkward silence was placed. Not looking towards each other. Not even bumping on the armrest. As Sakura looked out of her window, she hated how everything looked so happy. It was sickening. 

Although, she usually loved happy day, today wasn't that great. Turning towards Tomoyo, she asked her to move for a moment so she could go to the restroom. 

Her best friend moved, still not saying a word. Tomoyo looked at her with an annoyed expression. As Sakura left, Tomoyo rolled her eyes. She looked sadly at Touya and Yukito. They didn't get the partner. After the scene back in New York, their work went down the drain. 

Touya with his jacket off, his shirt loosened, he rested his head on the palm of his hand. All of those years, wanting to sign with that company. All of those months with papers, planning, and dealing. It was in the palm of his hands. He and Yukito were close! So close to sealing the deal. This would have gone great with their business. 

He didn't want to deal with her anymore. It was her fault. But then again, if he didn't lose his anger, and that if he didn't bother her, none of this would have had happen. He was supposed to be the big brother, and him being older too. 

He then felt a tap over his shoulder. Turning towards the person, it wasn't Yukito. It was Tomoyo sitting in his seat. "Yukito went to find the bathroom," she whispered to him softly. He looked at her as she continued to talk. "Don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault. It was Sakura's. We know how much you wanted this, but don't-"

"Well what do we have here?" Turning around they met with the sour Sakura. "Gosh, Tomoyo. All because you like my brother, doesn't mean for you to say that." She looked dangerously at her. Going back to her seat, she continued. "You freaking bitch. All because you so called love him ever since you saw him doesn't mean-"

"Oh, shut up." The amethyst eye girl turned away from Touya. Blushing madly. Embarrassed by the words that came out of her so-called best friend's mouth. The bitching would never end. Of course she could never see his face after this. Especially when they are on a flight. Now she had to figure of a way not to see him after this.

Sakura smirked as she had done the deed. **_Revenge was sweet_**. Placing her headphones on, she listened to the sounds of the waves. It was so peaceful. Maybe a dream would play. And she loved it. It was sweet and nice. Full of tranquility. Just the way she liked it. 

Touya leaned his head back on his seat. Great. More stress to build up on. Now he had to worry of a teen liking him. No offense to Tomoyo, but he only liked her as a friend. A confidant. But now he had to worry about how not to hurt her feelings. For goodness sakes she was child! He should have known, with all the blushing and shyness, it would've been obvious to see. _'Great'_

-------------

Hours, very long hours have passed since any of them spoken. None spoke to another yet. Tomoyo had found another seat to occupy in the middle class, as another person took her seat happily in first class. Unfortunately for Sakura, it was an overweight, greedy, sweaty man who took it. He ordered as much food as possible and pigged out in front of her. To make things worse, he thought of her as cute. 

Yukito still didn't come back from wherever he came from. Touya, his eyes were red, full of the worry and anger he had gotten. Not getting a wink of eye of sleep. This sucked really bad. He would never get over it. Well, maybe he would, but not for a while. 

**__**

"Will everyone fasten their seatbelts? We will be landing in five minutes." A woman over the intercom stated. 

Sakura happily fastened her seatbelt and looked disgustingly towards the man next to her. He looked disappointed and ate depressingly. He looked at her with sad eyes, as she looked at him with her eye twitching. 

A few moments later Yukito came back, his shirt was unbuttoned, showing his toned body under a white inside shirt. He looked smug as his hair was messy, and he smelt of a scent. A woman's fragrance. 

Sakura raised an eyebrow, what in the word had happened since he was gone. 

Touya looked at him oddly. His eyes widen. "Yukito, you didn't…"

Yukito rested in his seat, "I guess, we will be off soon." His voice was husky, making him sound more manly and rugged. Yukito began to button his shirt and fastened his seatbelt. 

The two friends laughed out, this was sure a day to remember. "Glad you had a good time…" sarcastically Touya stated. He didn't get any. "Does she have a sister?"

"Do you need help with your seatbelt, sir?" A woman's voice asked at the aisle. It was a young woman, maybe a couple of years older than Sakura. She had shoulder length layered black hair. Her figure was hugged right, wearing black fit pants, with a fit plain red tank top. Her face was with light makeup. She looked like she was a model. Her crimson eyes looked at Yukito, who by the way smirked. 

A familiar scent had roamed around the area. Her perfume smelt of a wild fragrance, yet wonderful. 

Sakura scowled to herself. She watched as Yukito nodded as she helped with his seatbelt. How close her hands were to him and her touch affected him so. How her body was way too close to him. And how she wasn't even a hostess. The auburn hair girl clenched the armrest of her seat, watching with full content. 

The woman smiled as she showed her white straight teeth. She walked away towards the next aisle and sat in her seat. She fastened her seatbelt and looked forwards with a smile on her face. 

Sakura turned away with pain filling in her. She just wanted to cry. She looked towards the young woman on the other aisle. She was too beautiful to compete with. The two looked at each other with excitement and probably that they like each other. 

-------------------

The plane landed, no one still had talked to Sakura. And to make things worse, she found out her name was Meilin, and that she was to accompany them. For she too, was on vacation. Finding out that she was a business executive and not a model, that really was much more worse. She was **_pretty _and _smart_**. That she was currently single and her schedule was free. 

Sakura tried not to show how upset she was. Tomoyo, on the other hand knew how Sakura was smacked in the face with this woman. She smirked. Serves her right. If she didn't mess up with the deal, back in New York, none of this would have had happen. Tomoyo loved what was happening. This was better. Like Sakura, Revenge was sweet. Even though the raven hair girl didn't plan it, it was better than what she could have ever thought of. 

Arriving at her parents' hotel, Sakura watched as her parents talked with the newcomer with interest. As they sat in the lobby of her parents' hotel, they engaged in conversation. They liked her. 

She walked away excusing herself that she was tired and that she would go to her room. Tomoyo followed too, up the stairs, the hotel people carried their luggage to their room and placed them in. As Tomoyo gave in a tip and acted grateful, Sakura sat on one of the beds and sat there silently. 

Tomoyo turned towards Sakura, looking at her with disapproval. "Hurts don't it?" She asked aloud. Going to the bathroom she took out her small carry on, and had gotten her toothbrush and make up remover. 

Sakura didn't say anything. She looked at the wall, not doing anything. 

Tomoyo continued. As she walked in and out of the bathroom and going through her stuff. "Even though you embarrassed me, yours is much worse." But to her guilt, she didn't push any farther from there. She could tell her friend was hurting. Badly. Dressed in her Pjs she sat next to her. "Don't worry, Sakura." Tomoyo would act as the better person, and being a friend that the girl needed. 

Sakura didn't flinch at all. She continued to look straightly at the wall in front of her. To her life sucked. For now. Tomoyo helped her to get ready for bed, placing her down on her bed. Placing the blanket on her. Walking away, she turned the A.C. on low and hopped into her own bed. Both girls feeling sad and lonely. 

"Why does this always happen to me?" Sakura asked aloud. A piercing silence fills the room. 

"Probably, because it wasn't supposed to happen the way you wanted it." Tomoyo answered. Closing her eyes she tried to fall asleep. And sleep she did have. 

Sakura turned away. It was karma. She did ruin everything on their trip. Ruin their purpose going to New York, how she was a spoiled brat, a bitch, and other personalities she played with. Maybe this was a way that fate was teaching her to stop herself before doing any damage. 

---------------------

****

The next day was much more eventful. During breakfast, everyone found out that the woman, Meilin, had to go back to work. That her boss needed her. And that Yukito was going to go with her. 

"Touya, why don't you come with us." Meilin stated. Taking a sip of her orange juice she grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it into her mouth. Touya raised an eyebrow at this. Meilin sensed that curiosity filled the room. "I have a friend who works in attorney of law. She too, has been looking for partner." With manners, she poked her fork into her bacon and eggs. 

"What company does she work for?" He asked, drinking his orange juice, and eating his bagel. Thinking this woman was probably bad in business. 

"She's very successful if you ask me. Works in America. But she needs a partner that knows their stuff. Her office is very busy. Her name's Kaho."

Touya's eyes widen and he began to choke on his orange juice. Wiping the napkin on his mouth he tried to breathe. "Isn't she in America?" 

"Yes, she was. But like I said, she has taken a couple of weeks off. She is like where I live, and that's where she does her work. Even if the countries- " 

"She worked with some of the biggest cases in America. Even beating the top in New York." Which was the company that he was aiming for. Turning towards his family he gawked. "Can you believe it? She knows the Kaho." 

Meilin smiled towards everyone. "Then why don't Sakura and Tomoyo here, come with us. I am sure they could help me around the office." 

The two looked at each other, but not really feeling up to it. 

Sakura looked towards her plate and broke the shell of her hard boiled egg. "I don'-"

"Sure! We both would love to go!" Tomoyo answered happily. Obviously she wasn't embarrassed anymore. Excitedly she chirped up a bit. "Is there really cute guys?" 

"Yes, if you are talking of the teenage population. The malls are jam pack though."

"Where is this place?"  


"Hong Kong. In China." 

"Sounds like fun…" Sakura looked at Yukito. She still wasn't over him. Yet. Maybe if she went, she could find a guy that would make him jealous. Maybe. Or she could find someone that would like her. Where no one would know much of her. Totally different in another area. She does know a bit of Chinese. Well not really. 

Tomoyo looked at the girl next to her. '_Please say yes…_' She begged in her mind. Looking eagerly at her. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka urged her to say yes, that this would be exciting and good to experience. Everyone waited for her to answer. 

Touya didn't want her to come, or Tomoyo either. With them two, too many complications would be happening. 

Timidly she dashed some salt on her egg and took a bite. She could keep an eye on the two. Maybe break them up. Looking at her egg. She didn't look up. "I'll go."

__________________

@.@ Author's notes @.@

****

Finished: April 4, 2004

Not as good as the original one. I think. I am sorry if the others liked the original version. But it seemed way to common, and way too imaginative. Oy… weird… 

Well, school is going better. YAY! I passed all! Yup!

Well, my updating is really long. Sorry! I know I am not the best, but I like thinking of stuff up! Read my other stories too! I erased, another day, battle of the sexes, and expect the unexpected. 

Expect the unexpected. I am going to start all over on that. It will be way more realistic this time. And much better, and not too common. 

Stories you should read. I read in the past and stuff

Forever in you eyes by S+S4ever

I love it! So sad and dramatic! Very original! Dramatic love story! 

I give it a 10 out of 10. 

All I have by AngelYingFa

I love it! But very short yet long chapters. It is full of drama and unique ideas. I thought it was going to be a bad fic and totally boring. But I love it! Totally good!

I give it 10 out of 10

Rekindling Flame by emerald wolf 1

LOVE IT! Totally unique and very dramatic! May be Rated R, but very good! Gives the drama between the couple who has there problems. But the flaw is, it hasn't updated in a long time. I really like that story. I read it how many times. So sad!!!! No one wrote of that before. I LOVE IT!

I give 100 out of 10


End file.
